Home for the Holidays
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Just a sweet two shot about our fave crew spending the holidays together. set in my Broken Road universe in the year 2026.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my special Holiday two shot! Set in my Broken Road Universe! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

It was a cold but sunny day in Early december. The NCIS team was working on their latest case. The Director of NCIS, Tony DiNozzo, Came down to where Gibbs and his team were working in the squad room.

"Guys, Ziva and I would like to invite you and your familys to a Channukah celebration at our house for the 8th night on December 12th. Ziva is going to invite Abby's family too, when they have lunch today. I am going to call Vance and Ducky when I get back up to the office. You guys are my first stop before heading down to talk to Kasie and Autopsy Gremlin and Jason."

Jason Biggs had been hired as Palmer's assistant when Ducky retired for good two years before.

"So is there anything we need to bring?", asked Cassie Jenkins, who had joined Gibbs' team 4 years ago, when Ellie and Clay Reeves had left NCIS four years before. Tony shook his head.

"Just bring yourselves and your families. And Nick, bring Gabriella. We'd love to have her." Nick grinned and said,

" I bet she'd love to come. I'll ask her." Nick Torres had been dating Gabriella Sanchez for four years. He'd met her at the gym not long after The Reeves family had left for London. Since they were serious now, he was glad she would be invited to be with him at the Channukah gathering. Torres hadn't hadn't told anyone yet, but he was planning on proposing to Gabi on Christmas eve. Tony gave everyone the details for the party, and everyone checked their scheduels and then accepted the invitation. When Tony talked to Palmer and Biggs, Palmer said he and Breena would give Ducky a lift.

Around noon, Abby met Ziva in their favorite cafe and they ordered.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in absolutely AGES!", Abby said as they sat down at a table.

"It has only been a week and we talk almost everyday.", Ziva reminded her.

"I know. But between work and the kids, we hardly ever just get to hang out or go to lunch."

"Well, that is something I wanted to talk to you about. Tony and I have decided that this year, we want our whole family to celebrate Channukah with us, if it is possible. So on the twelfth of December, we are planning to host a Channukah gathering at our home. You and your family are invited as well as Alex, Vance, Ducky, and of course the team and Palmer and Jason and Kasie."

"I'd LOVE to Ziva! It'll be SO much FUN! I'm possitive Jesse will say yes.", Abby exclaimed enthusiastically.

"My children want to teach yours and Palmer's and McGee's kids how to play with the Sevivon.", Ziva said. Abby looked at her friend curiously, so Ziva clarified.

"The Dreidle." Abby had heard of a Dreidle.

"OOH! Caty and Kelly will LOVE that!" The two friends talked about the party for another half hour, then Abby and Ziva both had to return to work. Ziva made sure to invite Alex Quinn to the gathering the moment she returned to the training school.

Several days later, Tali and AJ were helping their ima with the food prep for the Channukah gathering. They would serve Latkes(potato pancakes), Kugle(noodle pudding), Brisket, several kosher vegitable dishes, and Tony's favorite,Sufganiyah(jelly donuts). Ziva made sure there were enough extra bags of Channukah gelt for all the children who would be attending. There would be thirteen altogether. At last the 8th night of Channukah had arrived. Senior had come early and was already watching tv. He had been made to promise that he'd turn it off when the first guest arrived. At about five PM, the doorbell rang. six year old Shanney and Davey DiNozzo were jumping up and down yelling,

"Someone's here! Someone's here!"

"Inside voices, kids.", Tony said. The twins were very excited when they saw that the McGee's were at the door. That meant their best friend who was exactly their age, Jax McGee, was there to play. Timmy DiNozzo greeted his best friends, Johnny and Morgan McGee andTali and AJ joined in the greetings. Then the kids all went in to the other room to play while they waited for the others to show up. Pretty soon, The Palmers arrived with Ducky and their three kids, and Abby and Jesse came with their girls. When ALL the kids had arrived, Tali got out the Sevivon and Ziva handed out the gelt. It was time for everyone to learn how to play the traditional Channukah game. While the kids were all playing, the rest of the guests arrived one group or guest after the other. Gibbs, as usual, was the last to arrive. Pretty soon it was time to light the eighth candle and sing the prayers. Ziva put on her traditional Tichel and all the males from Ducky down to little Davey put on a Kippah or Yarmulke. Then Tony said the prayers. After a moment of silence, Ziva said,

"The food will be on the table in about fifteen minutes." Fifteen minutes later, as they all sat down at the table, Tony said,

"We have a tradition on the eighth night of Channukah. Before we eat, we all say one thing we are thankful for. I'll let Timmy here start to show you how it's done." Timmy stood up and said,

"This year, I'm thankful that I get to share Channukah with my WHOLE big family besides my Ima and Abba and brother and sisters." After Timmy sat down again, the others took there turns, one by one. It took about ten minutes. Lucky, the food was all covered, so it stayed hot. When the last person in the room had said what they were thankful for, Davey spoke up and said,

"Ok! Let's dig in!" The others all laughed and then they did just that. As they ate they all enjoyed just being together with the people they loved. After all, every Holiday is more special when it's celebrated with family.

 **Well, there's the first chapter of the twoshot. Christmas chapter will be up on Wednesday! Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! First of all, I want to say Thankyou to MissPatchesmom for her help with the previous chapter. I have next to NO knowlege of Channukah traditions and she gave me some suggestions on how to write the chapter. I picked and chose which one's I wanted to mention. Her stories inspired me to start writing NCIS stories. I had written only Criminal minds and Mary Tyler Moore show stories and two for Signed Sealed and Delivered. To the guest reviewer who called herself AshB. I would encourage you to read the other stories in my Broken Road series and my other stories before you Judge how origional or lack thereof my stories are. I hope you give my other stories a chance. Everyone else, Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks!**

A couple of days after the Channukah gathering. Gibbs called McGee into his 'office'.

"What is it,Boss?", McGee asked once Gibbs had stopped the elevator.

"Well, McGee, I've just talked to DiNozzo who talked to SecNav. I'm being forced to retire. Tony's held it off as long as he could. It's only because of him fighting for me that I've been allowed to stay as long as I have. Any other director would have forced me out years ago. I'm into my seventies now and You've really been doing all the physical work of leading this team in the field. I haven't been able to chase down the bad guys for years. It's your time to take the reigns. Starting after the first of the year, this will be your team."

"Boss, I don't know what to say. I can't really say I'm surprised. You've managed to last longer than any other team leader or even agent at NCIS. But… Are you sure I'm ready to lead? SFA is one thing, but to be fully in charge?" Gibbs slapped his SFA on the shoulder. Then he looked him in the eye and said,

"Honestly, Tim, you were ready years ago when you stuck by me in paraguay. And with the way you pulled yourself through in the aftermath, and in the way you are able to still put your family first even with this job. I wouldn't trust anyone to take over as much as I trust you.", McGee looked at his boss and then gave him an impromtu hug that surprised both of them. Then Gibbs shrugged and said,

"Just don't let DiNozzo push ya around too much. Even if he IS the director." McGee chuckled and said,

"I'll try not to. Thanks,Boss."

"Don't mention it. Why don't we tell everyone else on New years eve. You can tell your family now, and I'm sure Ziva knows because DiNozzo would have told her, but Why don't we wait to tell the others till we're all together." Since everyone had plans for Christmas, Abby had invited everyone over to her's and Jesse's place to celebrate Christmas at New Years. She hadn't yet told them that there would be surprise visitors at the party. Ellie and Clay were coming for a visit before returning to London. McGee nodded at his Boss's suggestion.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. How are we gonna stop the team from asking alot of questions though?", McGee replied. Gibbs shrugged again and pushed the button to open the elevator.

"You'll think of something,Tim." As they reentered the squad-room, just as McGee had expected there were stares in their direction coming from everyone on the team. Actually everyone in the sqaud-room. The rumors would be flying soon. As McGee and Gibbs sat down at their desks, the first question came from Cassie.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Gibbs just had some questions for me about the twins. Morgan's had a cold and Gibbs wanted to give me advice on a remedy.", McGee lied,smoothly. Of course, nobody bought that explanation but before anyone could question it, the phone rang. Gibbs answered it. A few moments later he got off and turned to the team.

"Dead marine in Fredricksburg. Grab yer gear." McGee pick up his bag like everyone else. He had never been so releived to hear about a dead body.

After the scene had been processed and they were waiting for evidence from Kasie, Nick called McGee aside and said he needed to talk to him.

"Man, I need you to keep this between us ok?"Nick said, looking nervous.

"Sure, Torres. But keep what between us?", McGee asked. Torres took a box out of his pocket and showed it to McGee.

"I've been dating Gabi for awhile now. We practically live together. I'm ready to take the next step. I think." McGee opened the box and found a beautiful diamond ring with tiny rubies surounding it.

"This is incredible!", the SFA said.

"You think it's ok?", Torres asked, uncertainly.

"Ok? Nick,it's amazing! Gabriella will love it."

"I hope so.", Torres replied.

"She will. Trust me. When are you going to give it to her?"

"I was planning on Christmas Eve. We'll be together and it will just be the two of us. We're going to see her family the next day."

"Have you told anyone else?", McGee questioned. Torres shrugged.

"Palmer, Reeves and Bishop, and now you. You're the only one I've shown the ring to. If she says yes, I'm calling Reeves and Ellie on Christmas and talk to them and my Goddaughter. I'll tell everyone else at the gathering on New Years Eve."

"She'll say yes.", McGee assured his friend. Then he pulled him into a hug and said,

"Congratsulations,man! Gabi's a great girl."

"Thanks, Man.", Torres replied.

Meanwhile, everyone was using any spare time to prepare for Christmas. Abby of course, had as usual, overdecorated her office at NMRC and the entire Krakowsky home. Even the Girl's rooms had Christmas lights strung up. There was a train going around the tree. Abby took her girls out to play in the snow that winter any chance she got and there was now a Snowman still standing in the yard. The snow around it had pretty much melted, but the little snowman still stood. The family had watched almost every Christmas movie there was. The DiNozzo's joined them for alot of Movie nights. One night, a week before Christmas, They were having a movie night with just the four Krakowsky family members and of course Cocoa, Caty's service dog. It was Caty's turn to pick the movie. She chose Muppet Christmas Carol. It was a movie the entire family enjoyed. Jesse made popcorn while Abby made her Mom's famous Hot Chocolate recipe. Then Abby put the movie in and they all cuddled up on the couch together to watch. Caty could still enjoy the movie because of closed captioning. Each of them had a favorite ghost. Jesse liked the Marley brother's Casie liked the Ghost of Christmas past,and Kelly liked the Ghost of Christmas present. Abby's favorite was of Course, the Ghost of Christmas future. But the best part of all was enjoying the time together as a family.

Christmas Eve rolled around and Torres was getting more and more nervous. He had wrapped the ring box like a Christmas gift and had put it under the tree. Now he was about to take her out to their favorite restaurant for Christmas eve dinner.

"Are ya ready, Babe?", he asked as his girl friend came into the living room holding her coat.

"Yes.", Gabriella replied. Torres helped her on with her coat, and led her out to the car. They arrived at the restaurant and headed inside where Torres said they had reservations. They were seated and didn't have to wait long after their orders were taken for their food to arrive. A couple of hours later, Torres and Gabriella were sitting by the tree, looking at the lights. Gabriella then stood up and picked up a present from under the tree, and handed it to her boyfriend.

"Thanks, babe.", Torres said. He opened the gift and was thrilled to discover a new Apple watch. It could play music, count his steps, and gave the temperature as well as the time. It could even make phone calls.

"This is SO awesome!" Torres exclaimed. Then he leaned over to kiss Gabriella before adding,

"Thanks. I love it. And I love you. I have a present for you over here." Torres reached under the tree and took out the little box, handing it to Gabriella. She opened it and gasped.

"Honey? Is this what I think it is?", Then she looked at him and found that he was indeed on one knee.

"Gabi, babe, I have loved you almost since I met you. You are my light. I want to spend the rest of my life with that light shining for me. Gabriella Sanchez, Will you marry me?" With her eyes full of tears, Gabriella nodded and said,

"Yes! I'll Marry you, Nick! I love you,too!" Nick felt happy and releived at the same time he picked his now fiance up and swung her around before setting her down and putting the ring on her finger.

"Should we call your parents tonight?", he asked.

" not right now. I want to enjoy it being just the two of us for a little bit.", Gabriella said. So Torres poured some whine and the two settled back on the couch and watched the tree lights.

The next morning, all the kids in every family were up at the break of dawn. In Abby's house, Kelly shook her sister awake and the two of them went to awaken their parents. Then, dressed in pajamas and robes, they all headed to the living room. The Girls both jumped up and down when they saw what Santa had brought. Each girl had recieved a brand new bike. They wanted to go ride right then, but Abby got them to wait until after they'd finished opening the rest of the presents and got dressed.

"Daddy can take you out while I make breakfast." The girls reluctently agreed and sat back down to look in their stockings. They were excited to find their favorite candy and nuts and fruit inside as well as a pair of fuzzy socks with doggies for Caty and unicorns for Kelly. they also each recieved a bathbomb that had a surprise inside that was revealed when it desolved. From their parents, the Kelly got a boombox and Katie got a skate board. Plus they recieved several books. Abby had gotten Jesse a video camera which he immediately used to video-tape the girls. He got Abby an antique clock, which she absolutely loved. After the presents were opened, The family all went to get dressed and then Jesse took them out to ride bikes as promised while Abby got the breakfast on the table. She watched out the window while she worked so she could see her sweet girls enjoying their presents and time with their daddy.

Around town, Christmas Morning was underway for all the families. The palmer kids got a new WII player and each kid got a new game to play on it At the McGee's the twins and Jax were thrilled over their new scooters. The DiNozzo kids had each gotten a pair of new roller blades. The younger twins had gotten toddler roller skates. Julia had opened her big present early, because there was NO WAY they would have been able to get it from London to OK, to DC, and back again. Julia had recieved a beautiful victorian dollhouse. She was told that Santa had left part of her present for her early because he knew it would be hard to travle back home with on an airplane. The dollhouse came with little furnishings and a couple of dolls. In Oklahoma, on Christmas Morning, among her other presents from family, Santa had left her some extra furniture and miniature items ,including quilts, for her dolls and dollhouse. Julia also recieved a few more dolls. She was in heaven.

A week later, Abby and Jesse prepared for their guests to arrive around five that evening. Jesse was going to pick up the Reeves family at the airport aroung four. Abby's kids had been hard pressed to keep the secret and Abby was having a hard time of it as well. Jesse left at four and at about Four forty-five, Abby heard,

"We're back!"

"Julie! Auntie Ellie Uncle Clay!", screamed Kelly, running into the room. Caty and Cocoa weren't far behind. Clay and Ellie caught their goddaughters and hugged them tight. Abby came running in next and Julia was squished in a big hug. Then as soon as Caty and Kelly were on the floor, Abby handed Julia down to them and Threw her arms around Ellie and Clay.

"I can't believe you guys are here! This is SO great! I've missed you all so much!"

"We've missed you guys too, Abs.", Ellie assured her friend.

"We can't wait to see everyone.", Reeves added. He didn't mention that he knew that Torres had an announcement. The girls took Julia to play back in Caty's room and the Ellie went to help Abby in the kitchen while the two men hung out in the living room.

"Clay and I brought some Christmas crackers."

"Oooh! The kids will LOVE that. Gabi and Nick are bringing a pinata. the DiNozzos are bringing Italian Christmas cookies. I made Ducky's plum pudding recipe."

"Ooh. It'll kinda be like Christmas around the world around here."

"Exactly. And for the adults, Jesse taught me how to make his Grandmother's Krasomelo. It's basically Greek mulled wine.", Abby said with a smile.

"Mmmm.", Ellie said, appreciatively. Pretty soon, the others started to arrive. When Torres and Gabriella arrived, Torres was shocked to see his friends.

"I can't believe we talked last week and you never said anything about coming here!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise.", Reeves said.

"Well, it worked, Reeves.", said Gibbs with a smirk. There were hugs all around and then Torres asked where they could put the Pinata. Abby showed him where he could hang it in the sunroom. He and Gabi then called in the kids, and blind folded Julia first, since she was the youngest. They went from youngest to oldest, singing the pinata song and taking whacks until finally, Morgan McGee broke the star shaped pinata. The kids all squealed and scrambled to scoop up the candy and little toys. The older kids made sure everyone got some prizes. After that, Abby announced it was time for dinner. Everyone went to the table and as they sat down, Gibbs said,

"I have something to say. I've been talking to DiNozzo and the SecNav and McGee. I am being asked to officially retire. As of January eighth, McGee will officially be the team lead and Torres will be SFA."

"Congrats, Tim! You'll be an awesome team leader. I'm proud of you. I'm percent on board with this." Torres had been breifed on the new developement a few days ago, so he wasn't blindsided. After Abby finished hugging all of them and everyone had settled down, Torres stood up and said,

"Well, I actually have an announcement,too."He motioned for Gabriella to stand beside him and with his arm around her he made the announcement.

"Well, on Christmas eve, I asked Gabriella to spend the rest of her life with me and she said yes!" Abby let out a squeal and rushed over to give first Torres and then Gabi a huge hug.

"This is like the best news EVER! I'm totally happy for you guys!"

"Thankyou, Abby.", said Gabriella.

"Thanks,Abby.", Torres said with a grin. Then Ducky said,

"Well, I suppose now we'd better eat before the food gets cold." The others laughed and Jesse said,

"Ducky's right. Let's start." The food was dished up and everyone began eating. After dinner, the kids opened the Christmas crackers and played with the prizes while the adults cleaned up. Then they all exchanged gifts. As they were enjoying dessert an hour later, they looked around at each other and thought about how lucky they all were to be part of such a caring and supportive chosen family, and how blessed they were to be able to spend this special time together. If home was the feeling that happens whenever you're with people you love, then everyone there was home for the holidays.

 **Well, there's the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget but please be kind about it. Thanks! Hope everyone has a Happy Holiday Season! I will be back with more of The Unspoken Rule after Christmas. Catch ya later!**


End file.
